Emmett, cuchillas y cintas de video
by Noe Mallen
Summary: Emmett y Rose tienen una discusión que termina con un castigo para nuestro oso. Para intentar ablandar a Rose, Emmett decide hacer algo sexy por ella...


**_Este One-shot está basado en un e-mail que me pasó una amiga. Cuando lo leí no pude evitar reírme e imaginarme a Emmett en esa situación, así que decidí ampliarlo y adaptarlo. Espero que os guste y os riais con él._**

**_Intentaré actualizar La Caja Roja en estos días, también estoy dando los últimos toques a otro cap. de La decisión de Bella, pero estoy algo atrancada. Demasiado trabajo..._**

**_Como siempre digo, los personajes y Twilight pertenecen a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos._**

**_Un biquiño.

* * *

_**

Mi Rose y yo hemos tenido una discusión. Ella quería irse con Alice y Bella de compras y yo quería que se quedase conmigo y le diésemos algo de alegría al cuerpo. Así que me ha dicho que me castiga y que me quedo dos meses sin sexo.

Vuelvo a meterme en casa nervioso y excitado. ¡Como voy a pasar dos meses al lado de esa diosa sin tocarle un solo pelo de la cabeza!

Así que he decidido que voy a poner en práctica mi plan para sorprender a mi osita y pasar una noche de sexo salvaje. Cuando me vea no podrá resistirseme...

Hace mucho que no hago nada para mi Rose y esto no puede seguir así...

He decidido depilarme y quedarme suave como un Cd virgen, a ver si se anima y me levanta el castigo. Además hace más de un mes que no rompemos ningún somier, y éso está jorobando todos mis récords...

Como no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer esto, entro en un foro de chicas y lanzo la pregunta "¿Como puedo depilarme mis partes íntimas?". Mejor así, que no sepan que soy un tío o aquí se lía la de San Quintín. Una chica, cuyo nick era Patty, me contesta.

Leo y apunto sus consejos:

- Primero cortar muy corto con una máquina cortapelos.  
- Utilizar espuma o gel de afeitado.  
- Pasar maquinilla con cuidado, nunca hacerlo a contrapelo  
- Para terminar, echar crema hidratante.

No puede ser tan difícil. Todas las tías de las fotos que veo en el Playboy llevan el chochete como la pantalla del PC. Me meto en el baño y manos a la obra.

Primero la maquina del cortar el pelo. Esto es fácil. Intento pensar en Golum manteniendo relaciones homosexuales con TinkyWinky porque el cosquilleo de la maquinilla en las pelotas me está poniendo cachondo, y como me líe...

Acabo el primer corte con la máquina. ¡Joder, cómo mola!; ahora llevo el mismo corte en la cabeza y en la polla. Estoy repe...

Vamos con la espuma. Esto también tiene su gracia. Vuelta a pensar en Golum y TinkyWinky. Con la espuma, mi pito parece un Papá Noel... _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..._

Sigo haciendo el bobo delante del espejo gritando "¡Aaaaahhhhh!, un pene rabioso, ¡aaaaahhh!" mientras salto de un lado para otro.

_Bueno, al grano que te me distraes_. Cojo la cuchilla de afeitar. Se van a cagar, es la Guillete Mach3 Turbo TDI 16v. Esto corta más que la sierra de Viernes 13. Grácilmente levanto mi escroto para tener mejor visión.

Primera duda:

Hazlo en el sentido del pelo.

¡Coño!... ¿Cuál es el sentido del pelo en un huevo?. ¡Cagada!, los míos son redondos (¿qué raro, no?), los pelillos no parecen tener un "sentido". Simplemente, salen de punta.

Bueno, pues entonces dará igual.

Voy pasando la maquinilla con cuidado, aunque no puedo evitar hacerme un cortecito. Miro a ver si por la heridita que me acabo de hacer en el huevo asoma el pollito. No, ha habido suerte. No asoma ni un esperma.

Lo he pasado mal cuando he llegado a la zona que linda con el ojo de Sauron, casi atrás, pero la cosa podría haber sido peor.

Voy a empezar con los muslos, ahí casi no tengo vello, excepto en la zona más próxima a la bolsa escrotal. Sin problemas. Queda tan suave como el culito de un bebé.

Toca la parte superior, que afeito sin problemas. Bidé y agua caliente..., parece que noto algo de escozor por algunos puntos. Serán cortecitos.

Me miro al espejo. ¡Joder, qué impresión!. Parece que vuelvo a tener 10 años. No, no lo digo por el tamaño del pene, ¡qué manía con lo del tamaño! Lo digo por la calva, joder.

Pero algo va mal. Observo grandes deficiencias. Veo las piernas peludas y, llegando a los muslos, de repente, una calva. Los mismo sucede en la barriga, baja un canalillo de pelos desde el ombligo y al llegar al paquete...¡zas!.

Parecen los montes de Chernobyl.

Y por detrás es aún peor. ¿Cómo voy a llevar un culo peludo y que al girarme parezca que ha llegado el otoño?. Queda de pena.

Calma, que no cunda el pánico. Aún quedan 2 horas para que llegue mi osita. Tengo tiempo, espuma, cuchillas y pulso de cirujano (con cirrosis, eso sí). No queda otro remedio.

Primero el culo.

¿Alguien se ha depilado el culo sólo?. Mientras lo hago siento que soy el primero en intentarlo. Me retuerzo hasta que me cruje el espinazo para poder verme. No llego a verme el trasero y empiezo a afeitar sin ver. ¡Mierda!... ¡se me olvidó pasarme la máquina del pelo primero!. Ya da igual. Llego a la zona del ano. No veo nada.

Cojo un espejo de mano de Rose, el que utiliza para depilarse las cejas y esas cosas. Me pongo en la cama como una mujer en el paritorio. Con el espejo de la pared y el de mano hago posturas hasta que me veo el culo. ¡Coño!.. tanto tiempo juntos y apenas nos conocíamos.

Un par de minutos y varios cortecitos después, y a base de pasarme la mano por el trasero, dejo de notar pelos. ¡Culo depilado!.

Después de eso, las piernas no tienen dificultad.

El torso lo hago leyendo el Hello. Joder con el príncipe Charles, cómo se lo ha pasado en la visita a Marruecos.

Bueno, pues dos cuchillas y medio bote de espuma después.. ¡no me reconozco!. Coño, hasta parezco un atleta profesional. ¡Qué fresquito se nota!...el aire hace cosquillitas por zonas que antes estaban abrigadas. No sé si ponerme trocitos de papel en los cortecillos, como se hace con la barba.

Decido que mejor no, no vaya a verme mi Rosita y me suelte "¡anda!, ¡qué disfraz de momia más guapo!".

Una ducha para eliminar todos los restos de espuma, mientras que con la maquinilla voy repasando algún pelillo despistado. Esto me gusta, me siento limpito, no sé, como más higiénico sin tanto pelacho.

Queda el paso de la crema hidratante. Vamos allá. Busco entre los potingues de Rose. Hay cosas rarísimas. Por un momento dudo... ¿no estaré buscando entre sus cosas de restauración de motores?. Leo "lifting", "reafirmante", "anti-age"... ¡esta!... "Leche desmaquilladora hidratante". Justo lo que busco. Espero que me dé para todo el cuerpo.

Empiezo a untarme en el mismo orden que me he afeitado. Joder, pues será todo lo hidratante que quieras, pero pica como su puta madre.

Voy untando crema mientras todo me va escociendo. ¡Joder, joder!. Ahora entiendo cuando las tías dicen que lo pasan mal con la depilación. Nunca más volveré a reírme de mi Rose y juro que jamás volveré a protestar si veo algún pelillo asomando en sus piernas. Se acabaron las bromas peludas con mi osita. Lo de la depilación debió comenzar como una tortura y debería estar prohibida por la convención de Ginebra.

Cuando termino parezco una anchoa en lata. Tengo que sujetarme a la cama porque casi me caigo por un resbalón en la tarima flotante.

Me escuece todo el cuerpo. Parece que tengo un hormiguero cabreado en los huevos. Me visto y me voy a cazar, a ver si se va calmando la cosa. Horrible. Cualquiera que me vea pensará que tengo una batería de coche enchufada a las pelotas. Voy como si me soltaran descargas. Decido volver a casa y ¡Maldita sea! Mi hermanito Edward está en el jardín...

Edward se ha quedado mirándome. No me extraña. Ando con las piernas abiertas de par en par. Solo de pensar en que se roce un muslo con otro me entran ganas de llorar. Ha debido escuchar mis pensamientos porque se ha caído al suelo y está revolcándose sobre el césped del jardín retorciéndose por las carcajadas.

Escuece todo, pica que rabia. Algo pasa. Llego a casa y me desnudo.

¡Ostias!... ¡estoy más rojo que la bandera de China!. Uhhhhh, que la he cagado, que la he cagadooooo. Pero si yo he seguido las instrucciones de la Patty. ¿Será que las tías tienen el chichi más resistente?.

Decido volver a ducharme con agua fría y la cosa se calma, pero donde me rozo me pica un huevo (nunca mejor dicho). Al salir me pongo sólo mi albornoz.

Aguanto de pie como un campeón a que vuelva mi osita. He decidido permanecer de pie después de probar varias posiciones en la cama. Da igual como me ponga, siempre siento que algo me roza la piel y es insoportable.

Me conoce como si me hubiera parido, así que según entra por la puerta y me ve, dice "¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Emmett?"

Es como cuando le digo voy a comprarme un juego para la Playstation y vuelvo con una Wii nueva, según entro por la puerta tiene la carita igualita a la de este momento.

—Verás, creo que la he cagado.

—¿Qué has roto?. ¿Cuánto te ha costado?. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo tirándotela?.

—Que no, que no, que no es una cagada de esas... mira.

Me desnudo y le enseño mi obra. Parezco un Alemán en Torrevieja un 2 de agosto. O una gamba de Huelva.

—¡Ay la madre que te parió!... pero si estás en carne viva.

—Yo es queee... quería darte una sorpresita.. quería raparme los huevos y eso... pero claro, quedaba mal, y tirando, tirando...

—Pero.. ¿cómo lo has hecho?... ¿con hacha?.

—¡Que no, jope!. Yo creo que ha sido la crema hidratante. Ahí si que me ha empezado a picar.

—¿Qué crema te has echado?

—Esta... -le dije mientras le enseñaba el bote, el cual por cierto había terminado.

—¿La desmaquilladora?. JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAJAAA JAAAAAAAAAAA AJAAAAA JAAAAA AAAAAAAAA JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Debido a las carcajadas de Rose todos aparecieron el nuestra habitación. El primero en llegar fue Jasper. Se quedó mirándome y agitó la cabeza negando... Justo detrás apareció la duende, pero Jasper no le dio demasiado tiempo para que pudiese verme. Enseguida le tapó la cara con sus manos aunque la pequeña fiera intentaba apartar sus dedos el espacio necesario para poder verme. En cuanto me vio comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente. Esme apareció detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? -preguntó justo antes de verme. En el momento en el que sus ojos se posaron en mi piel, Esme chilló- ¡Jesús Emmett! ¡Qué te has hecho! ¡Carlisle, corre, Emmett ha hecho de las suyas!

Carlisle apareció de la nada con su maletín y se puso a mirar mi piel sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisita socarrona de vez en cuando.

¡Oh! Mierda... Los que faltaban. Edward y Bella aparecieron en mi habitación con la cámara de vídeo. Voy a ser el hazmerreír de la familia durante los próximos veinte años. Lo peor de todo es que si fuesen Edward o Jasper los que estuvieran en mi situación, yo estaría sujetando la cámara.

—Por favor, Edward, asegurate de tener un buen ángulo. Este vídeo vale su peso en oro... -mi hermanita, mi dulce y tierna Bella, ¿¡desde cuando tiene esta vena sádica! Le he gastado tantas bromas que creo que le he servido de maestro...

Dos días más tarde...

Por fin se ha pasado los picores. Lo peor ha sido el culo. Me he retorcido como si tuviera lombrices. Parecía que había plantado el ano en un avispero.

El pecho pica y la zona genital, más. Tanto me he rascado que un día Jacob me preguntó "Tío... ¿no te habrás ido de putas y te han pegado algo?". No tuve valor a explicarle lo ocurrido, así que ha dejado de hablarme porque a pesar de todo aprecia a mi mujer y piensa que soy un putero.

Hoy voy a intentar hacer el amor con mi Rose. Estos dos días ni me la he meneado. Cualquier movimiento irritaba alguna zona de mi cuerpo y terminaba rascándome mientras veía como mi pene (casi la única zona de mi cuerpo que no está irritada) se bajaba.

Ayer tenía unos granos rojos por todo el cuerpo, como picaduras de mosquito. Mi mujer decía que tenía "cada poro de tu cuerpo cabreado contigo".

Ahora me noto mucho mejor, casi no me pica nada, no tengo nada irritado.

Pero hoy se va a cagar.

Eso si, le diré que se abra de piernas en el borde de la cama.

¡No quiero roces!.


End file.
